


【卡带】非正当关系

by Shu27



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 现代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2016年。
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【卡带】非正当关系

一

贴在皮肤上的掌心滚烫而灼人。  
尽管十八岁的初体验已经是十二年前的事，床伴关系确立至今也已有七年，宇智波带土仍时常觉得不可思议。在他看来，旗木卡卡西是个冰雪一样的人物——撇开性格冷淡暂且不提，那头白发永远能在六月的艳阳天里让人联想到北风中呼啸的大雪；肤色也像是常年不见阳光一般，白得似乎没有温度。但每当卡卡西的身躯覆盖住他的身体，肌肤与他紧密相贴时，那股灼热却容不得忽视，似乎稍不留神就会被燃烧殆尽。  
指尖沿着脊柱下滑，在后腰处逗留片刻后，轻车熟路地从臀缝间探进他的身体。  
没有犹豫，没有颤抖。  
那年发生的事情，带土记得并不是很清楚了，不过有一点他可以确定，那就是彼时卡卡西绝不像此刻一样游刃有余。介于少年和青年之间的身体坚硬之中带有几分柔软，每一丝细微的犹豫，每一缕颤抖的气息，都在两人笨拙的摸索和交缠的身躯间显露无疑。  
“你分心了。”卡卡西将他拉近，倾身咬住他的耳朵，声音潮湿低哑，“至少在这种时候对我专心点儿。”  
“不过是上个床而已，”带土从记忆里回到当下，哼了一声，并不打算坦诚相告，“何必那么认真。”  
“话虽这么说，但今天的提议人是你，多少也该表现表现诚意吧？”  
体内的手指微微曲起，仿佛玩闹一般按压内壁，不温不火的力度恰好能够引燃热度，却丝毫不肯给予更多。带土压下一声呻吟，莫名有些焦躁。他和卡卡西在床上的历史到底为时不短，对方的脾性他再清楚不过，只有在故意想要折磨他的时候才会把动作放得如此温吞。与他相比，卡卡西似乎显得格外慢条斯理，这让他心中的焦躁更甚。  
“你想要诚意？”带土捏紧卡卡西的肩膀，就着坐姿的便利将他猛地向后一推，欺身压上，“好啊。”  
通常情况下他根本不会主动摆出这种姿势，但今天，他突然很想看看眼前这张一贯冷静的面孔失控的样子。  
他跨坐在卡卡西的大腿上，伸手握住对方勃发的性器，借着滴落的液体上下滑动一番后，引导着它对准自己的后穴，而后身体用力往下一沉，满意地看到卡卡西瞪大眼睛，气息不稳地叫出他的名字。  
“带土——”

“借个火。”  
情事结束后他们靠在床头抽烟，卡卡西没有探身去拿打火机，而是把烟叼进嘴里，凑向带土的唇畔。明明灭灭的火光从烟卷相触的地方蔓延，两秒钟后，另一个光点在夜色中亮起。  
带土伸手抖了抖烟灰，鼻端被身旁浓烈起来的烟味儿呛得有些发痒。他记得卡卡西不爱抽烟，今天不知道怎么回事，居然跟着他一起来凑这个热闹。房间里没有开灯，他掀开被子，随手扯过搭在椅背上的睡袍裹住身体，走到玻璃窗前。他和卡卡西从来只在宾馆上床，这是早在当初确立床伴关系时就定好的规矩。此刻从顶层套房的落地窗向外望去，城市夜晚灯火辉煌，星星点点的霓虹光彩描摹出建筑物的形状，车灯汇成一条条波澜起伏的河流，在他的脚下涌动。  
离地面越远，离天空就越近。带土抬起头，看到深蓝色的夜幕上同样有几点彩灯闪烁，是一架夜行的民航正平缓地朝北方飞去。  
“今天我接到琳的电话了。”他突兀地开口说道，没有回头，“她下周二回国。”  
“我知道。”一声吞云吐雾的响动过后，卡卡西补充说，“她也联络我了。”  
猜着就是，带土心里想着，没有说出口。也许琳第一个联络的就是卡卡西。房间里再度陷入沉默，又过了一会儿，卡卡西开口问：  
“下周二你去机场接她吗？”  
“嗯。”带土终于回头看向他，眉头轻轻皱起，“你不去吗？”  
“去不了。”卡卡西把烟掐灭，伸了个懒腰，“下周二有个案子开庭，我这个原告方律师可不能缺席。”  
带土这才记起卡卡西除了是宇智波集团分公司的法律顾问之外，还是个颇有名气的菁英律师，一年到头接的案子才是真正的事业所在。  
“午饭总能一起吃吧？你不在，琳肯定会失望的。”  
“午饭应该没问题……大不了庭审速战速决，这次不玩儿什么先礼后兵了。”  
“你这种几十年如一日的傲慢态度真是让人讨厌。”带土离开窗边，一边给自己倒了杯水，一边毫不客气地说，“天才有什么了不起的。”  
卡卡西不甚在意地笑了笑。他是否几十年如一日地对自己的才能抱有优越感尚有待商榷，不过带土倒是毫无疑问几十年如一日地讨厌他，这话他早就听了无数次，实在没有必要跟带土较真。比起带土的话，身上汗水落干后的黏腻感反而更加让人不舒服。卡卡西拨弄了一下额前的刘海，起身走向浴室。到门口时，他停下步子，扭头朝带土做了个邀请的姿势：  
“一起洗吗？”  
带土站在十步开外的地方，皱着鼻子思索了一会儿，最终还是放下水杯，边解开睡袍上纠缠成一团的衣带边朝他走去。

二  
宇智波带土低头看了看手表，离航班预定到达时间还有十分钟。他站在出口一侧的等待区域，出神地望着眼下空无一人的通道，期待之余感到一丝小小的紧张。  
虽然两人间的联系一直没断，但仔细算算，他有八年没见过野原琳了。  
带土、卡卡西和琳是从小一起长大的。缘分这种东西永远说不明白，三个人谁都不清楚究竟是怎样的机缘巧合，才能让他们打从小学一年级相识起就再没有分开过，一路相伴直到高中毕业。虽说并不总是同班，但毕竟同处一个学校，休息时间常常凑在一起度过，倒也没有多大影响。  
不过那样的岁月终是随着毕业季的樱花一起飘然远逝了。  
高中尚未彻底结束，旗木卡卡西这个老师口中“百年一遇”的天才便被木叶第一大学提前录取，招进了法律系。野原琳虽不是天才，但头脑聪明，长大后的选择也颇为符合她温柔善良的性格——她同样考上了木叶大学，进了医学部。  
带土则和二人不同，宇智波的姓氏注定他的人生有一部分由不得他自己掌控。高中毕业后，他听从家族的命令回到故乡南贺学习金融学，几年后才返回木叶，接管了宇智波一族在木叶的生意。

九点二十分整，机场广播提示他所等待的航班准点到达。  
带土习惯性地整了整西装领带，扬着头望向出闸口，没多久就看到了一个陌生又熟悉的身影。还没等他抬起手臂，对方的目光便先一步落在他身上，瞬间的怔愣过后，琳绽出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“——带土！”琳惊喜地喊道，一路小跑过来，给了他一个扎扎实实的拥抱。  
“琳……”  
带土嗫喏着说，心脏因这意料之外的举动而急速跳动了两下。他微微弯腰迁就她的身高，两手悬空停在她背后的位置，一时间不知道该放在哪儿。  
带土当年暗恋过琳——其实暗恋的说法只是因为他从没正式向琳表白过心迹，真要严格说起来，那时恐怕有不少人知道这件事。少年时光总是难以忘怀，尽管各自走上不同的道路之后，带土就再也没对这段酸涩又隐约带着甜蜜的单相思抱有什么希望，但久别重逢的此刻，依靠在身上的柔软和温度真实又梦幻，像极了从前偶尔被女孩儿拉住手的那些瞬间。他的脸颊上腾起一股热气，身体下意识紧绷起来。  
琳似乎没有察觉到他的紧张，松开怀抱，退开一步距离，双手仍搭在他的肩膀上。  
“先别动，站好让我看看。”她故作严肃地说，目光从带土的脸庞滑落到鞋尖儿，然后回到起点，盯着他瞧了许久。  
带土被她看得更加不自在，正想出声说点儿什么，就看见琳扑哧一声笑起来。  
“怎么办，带土变化太大，我都要不敢认了。”  
“是吗？”  
带土低下头，跟着看了看自己，并不觉得有哪里格外不同。相比之下，琳的变化反而更加明显。曾经齐肩的短发如今留长了一些，在她的脑后挽成一个松散漂亮的发结。脸上恰到好处的妆容让她看起来气色很好。她和带土同年，去年十一月过后就满三十岁了，少女时期的朝气被一股更加成熟的气质取代；目光仍是不变的温柔明亮，眼底却多了一丝只有经历过苦难才会有的悲悯与坚韧。  
野原琳大学毕业后没多久就加入了无国界医生组织，二十三岁便远离家乡，这些年一直辗转世界各处饱受战乱和贫困折磨的地区，为当地人提供医疗援助。虽然自家的公司每年都划出专门的慈善款项来支援他们，但带土知道，真正身处其中，所感受到的痛苦远非千里之外的他们能够想象。  
“我倒没觉得自己有什么不一样，”他不着痕迹地压下思绪，露出微笑，“琳才是，吓了我一跳，刚才我还担心认错人了呢。”  
“没办法，毕竟过了那么久嘛。”  
“八年。”  
“八年。”琳点点头，笑容稍稍收敛了一些，眼睛里泛起水光。她定定地看了带土一会儿，再度倾身抱住他，脸庞埋进他的肩膀，舒了口气。  
“回来真好。”  
这一次带土没有紧张，也没有失措。他抬手搂住琳，掌心轻轻拍了拍这位挚友的后背。  
“欢迎回来。”

十分钟后他们取完行李，到达停车场。  
“卡卡西原本也想来，不过他今天有个案子开庭，走不开。”带土把行李搬进后备箱，接着走到前面替琳打开副驾驶座的车门。  
“他跟我说了。”琳笑了笑，“其实不要紧的，一下飞机就能看到带土，我已经心满意足啦。”  
带土别过脸，避开琳的视线。不，他倒不是真的在害羞，这有点儿像是当年的心思给他留下了什么后遗症。哪怕时隔多年，每当琳说出这样直白的话语，他都觉得自己又回到了懵懵懂懂的十三岁，在她面前矜持得连大气都不敢喘。好在琳似乎从来没有注意到过这一点。  
“现在还早，我先送你回家。”带土坐进驾驶座，扣好安全带，发动引擎，驱车驶离停车场，“我知道长途飞行挺累的……不过中午能一起吃饭吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“那就好。卡卡西也会到。”  
“他时间来得及吗？”琳担忧地问，轻轻皱起眉，“我记得今天是个棘手的案子，虽然原告方证据确凿，但被告的家族似乎颇有几分势力，一门心思想给他脱罪，背地里不知道动了多少手脚，原告就是因为对前两次的判决结果都不服，才坚持三次上告。”  
“……你们还聊他的案子？”  
“有时候会。”琳偏过头看向他，“怎么了？”  
“没怎么……”带土察觉到自己的语气不大对劲，立刻遮掩地提高嗓门，“放心，我之前问过他了，他说没问题，还说会速战速决。想想看，旗木大天才什么时候被人难住过？”  
“也对。”琳弯起眼睛，显然回忆起了过去，笑得十分怀念，“不过我只能在电话里听他说说，还是你离得近好，没事儿还能去听个现场。”  
带土握着方向盘的手指一紧。  
卡卡西负责辩护的庭审现场他一次都没有去过。事实上，除开工作时必要的会面，他和卡卡西几乎只在宾馆客房里碰头。假如他们还和十八岁以前一样，是吵吵闹闹但又形影不离的朋友，那么或许他们每个星期都能一起出去喝一杯，平常地聊聊天，也许还会互相倒倒苦水。  
他们现在根本算不上朋友，每次相聚的理由只有一个，那就是上床。工作繁忙时十天半月见不着一面，也没见谁挂念谁。  
不过这种不正当的床伴关系，自然不能让琳知道。  
“去了有什么好，”带土哼了一声，让自己的语气听起来足够嫌弃，“还得被迫回忆起不管干什么都输给他的屈辱历史。”  
“带土真是不坦率，”琳轻轻摇了摇头，瞥了他一眼，“从前不管卡卡西参加什么比赛，你明明都第一个跑去看的。”  
那是从前。  
带土在心里反驳了一句，嘴上却没再说什么。汽车行驶到一个十字路口，他停在斑马线前，沉默地看着对面漫长的红灯。  
早就一去不复返了。

三  
午饭的地点是带土选的。那是一家坐落在木叶最古老的足柄古道上的高档餐厅，口碑极好，价格自然也不便宜，不过后者显然不在宇智波总裁的考虑范围内。他提前订好了一张靠窗的餐桌。古道一带的景色十分著名，从餐厅的玻璃墙望出去，木叶市中心的地标建筑一览无遗。  
带土和琳到得早，点了两杯咖啡，边聊天边等待卡卡西。  
“不行，果然还是觉得变化好大。”琳又像在机场时一样，盯着他瞧个没完，“我想都没想过带土穿西装打领带的样子呢……那时候你每天都把自己弄得浑身脏兮兮的，还记得吗？”  
宇智波带土在学生时代是个远近闻名的混混，模样永远跟痞里痞气脱不了关系——顶着一头看上去仿佛黑刺一样的短发，校服衬衫的扣子从来没有扣整齐过，屁股后面还跟着一群对他马首是瞻的小弟，几乎每天都在打架中度过。  
但有一点必须说明，让他远近闻名的并不是“混”，而是“热心肠”。  
虽说是个混混，但带土从不领着手下四处惹事。恰恰相反，他们那伙人总是跟别的小帮派干架，要他们不准再欺负附近的小学生，更别想着从弱势群体那里抢钱。后来方圆几个街区里甚至广为流传着一道著名的移动风景线——一群痞子放学后在马路上招摇过市，看到买菜回家的老太太就吆五喝六地冲上去帮人家提东西。从小带土就颇受老人家们的欢迎，口袋里总是装着他们给自家孙子买的糖果。  
“怎么会不记得。”带土搅了一下咖啡，对着回忆微笑起来。  
他少年时代架打得频繁，常常浑身脏兮兮的不说，伤更是没少挨。每次他打架受伤，都瞒不过琳的眼睛。女孩总是随身带一个小小的医疗包，把他拉到一旁，耐心地清理每一处伤口，然后裹上干净的绷带，叮嘱他按时换药。  
而三人组里的另外一个人就没这么温柔了——这种时候卡卡西通常站在一边说风凉话，嘲笑他连架都不会打。  
“还有啊，”  
琳的声音把带土从久远的思绪中拉回，他抬起头，看到琳冲他眨眨眼睛，揶揄一笑：“连咖啡也喝得下了。”  
带土明白她指的是什么，端起杯子送到嘴边，声音被笑意晕染得模模糊糊，“……我加了六块儿糖。”  
这下琳忍不住笑出了声，还想说些什么，目光却被窗外的景象吸引，话锋随即一转：“不过，有些事情真是过多久都变不了。”  
“嗯？”带土疑惑道。  
“你看。”琳朝他右后方的窗外扬扬下巴。  
带土回过头，一眼就看到旗木卡卡西站在街对面，大约刚从那儿的地下停车场出来，正准备过马路，只等着绿灯放行。  
一开始带土以为琳说的是卡卡西没有变，不过很快就明白了她的真意。  
对街等待过马路的行人不止卡卡西一个，三三两两的女高中生，提着购物袋的家庭主妇，年龄各异，却都异常同步地偷偷打量卡卡西。其中甚至不乏一些男人。  
“卡卡西还真是一如既往的受欢迎。”琳笑叹道。  
带土收回视线，又端起杯子抿了口咖啡。  
“脸长得好，没办法。”  
“你现在都能承认这一点啦？”琳挑起眉梢，打趣道，“从前是谁只要听见有人夸卡卡西长得帅，就非得反驳一句‘才怪’的？”  
“……你就别再拿我寻开心了，琳。”  
带土有些羞恼地抱怨说，心里却是另外一种想法——琳能够如此神色轻松地谈论卡卡西受欢迎这件事，也许就证明她已经……放下了吧？  
琳喜欢卡卡西，带土很早就知道。那时他虽然性格大大咧咧，对许多事都反应迟钝，但日复一日的注视暗恋对象，即使是他也看得明白，琳望向那个人的眼睛里有一种非比寻常的光芒，明亮得让他黯然神伤。  
缘分这种东西，到头来总是喜忧参半，福祸相依。虽然相伴多年，但三人之间的关系想来甚为讽刺，他喜欢琳，琳却爱慕卡卡西，而卡卡西的心思二十多年来谁也捉摸不透。带土一度认为卡卡西一辈子都不可能去爱什么人了。他是个天才，天才意味着距离，活在芸芸众生之上，一颗心不懂得生而为人的渴望和温柔。  
倘若琳心里真的放下了卡卡西，那倒不失为一件好事。因为爱上这样的人是没有结果的。琳和他不一样，他只是把卡卡西当作一个便利的对象，曾经有过的那点儿友情早已丢置一旁。他不会失落，更不会伤心。  
察觉到自己的思绪飘到了颇为微妙的地方，带土立刻打断自己。就在他发愣的这点儿时间里，卡卡西已经推开店门，在侍者的带领下朝他们走来。那张俊俏脸庞上的笑容不复平日里公事化的虚假，多了几分真心实意，直达眼底。  
“卡卡西！”琳从座位上站起，张开双臂拥抱住卡卡西。  
“琳。”和带土受惊的反应不同，卡卡西似乎一点儿也不惊讶，两条胳膊几乎同时自然而然地环住怀里的人，用力搂了搂她，“抱歉没能去接你。”  
“哪里的话，你的工作要紧。况且我有带土啊。”琳笑着退开，侧头冲带土眨眨眼。  
“我知道。”卡卡西眉眼低垂，温和地说。  
“庭审进行得顺利吗？”落座后，琳问。  
“终审判决原告胜诉，未来十年里那个家伙是别想从监狱里出来了。”  
“我就知道你肯定没问题！”  
卡卡西朝她回以一笑，这才转向另一边，目光自进店以来第一次落在带土身上。他轻轻颔首道：“带土。”  
“祝贺。”  
话一出口带土便后悔了，这实在不符合他的一贯风格，而且语气太过冷淡，难免会让琳产生疑惑。他飞快地抬起眼睛，看到对面位置上，琳正专心致志地研究菜单，似乎并没有听见他们两人的对话。

“这次回来就不走了，对吧？”席间，卡卡西问道。  
“嗯，至少短时间内是不走了。”琳点点头，做了个深呼吸，“过两天我就要到木叶医疗中心报道，以后专职新药品的研究开发。我们希望在保证疗效的前提下研究出来成本更为低廉的药品，这样很多贫困的患者就不会因为无力负担药费而……”  
后面的话她没有说完。带土和卡卡西交换了一个眼神，默契地选择保持沉默。有那么一会儿，餐桌上无人言语，只听得见餐具碰撞发出的细碎声响。  
“虽然一切都还在设想阶段，但我们对未来很有信心。”最终，琳扬起笑容，语气轻快地对这一话题做了总结，又提起新的一个，“话说回来，卡卡西，旗木伯父最近怎么样？身体还好吧？”  
“还是那些老毛病。”卡卡西的父亲旗木朔茂年轻时是一名警察，多年艰辛的工作给身体留下不少祸根，上了年纪就开始渐渐显露。提到唯一的家人，卡卡西的语气越发柔和，“不过现在好多了，你之前告诉我的药方很管用，太谢谢了。”  
“谢什么，只要伯父身体健康就好。”  
“话不能这么说。有空到我家去做个客？他见到你一定很高兴。”  
“乐意至极。”  
如果说吃饭前带土还有点儿担忧怎样在席间的谈话中演好一场和卡卡西关系尚好的戏码，那么现在他发现他的担忧完全是多余的——他根本插不进话。  
琳和卡卡西谈论起今天的案子时，带土一点儿都不了解。他没关注过案件的起因经过，更不知道卡卡西原来花了不少时间准备，确保最后的结果万无一失。还有卡卡西的父亲。带土幼时父母双亡，从小跟着奶奶长大，生活中本就缺少一个父亲般的形象，再加上他心性耿直，因而一直十分仰慕旗木朔茂，现在也是一样。但他和卡卡西连日常的交流都少得可怜，又何谈家事。与他这个近在咫尺的人相比，琳显然和卡卡西更为熟络。  
而让带土意外感到在意的一点是，过去七年里，他不记得哪怕有一次看到过卡卡西如此轻松的模样。那副淡漠的眉眼舒展开来，蒙着一层浅淡柔和的笑意，使得他看起来不再那样高高在上，遥不可及。  
带土抬头望向他们时，琳正专注地听卡卡西说话，脸颊微红，含笑的眼睛里闪烁着异常明亮的光芒。  
他垂下眼帘，握紧了手中的勺子。

四  
“今天要见吗？”  
周五晚上，收到卡卡西发来的短信后，带土盯着手机屏幕发了会儿呆。  
这几乎算是每周的固定节目，对如今大部分人来说，周五晚上是约定俗成的约会之夜，但他们选择这一天跟约会没有半分关系，纯粹是想在一周忙碌的工作后适时地放松一下。偶尔情况还会发生变动，基本上只要不是时间不允许，带土不会拒绝卡卡西的邀约，卡卡西也不会拒绝带土。  
可是今天，宇智波带土犹豫了。  
三天前那场聚会在一派轻松愉快的气氛中结束了——至少表面看起来如此。但席间的画面始终在他脑海里挥之不去。他原以为琳已经放下了卡卡西，但随后所见似乎又推翻了这个猜测。而且，在看过那副模样的卡卡西之后，他再也不确定琳的感情不会得到回应了。  
——很显然，千里之外甚至万里之外的距离并没有疏远那两个人，他们不但保持着联络，还时常彼此谈心，交流十分私密的话题。  
想到这里，带土心头骤然浮现出一股奇怪的情绪，既非生气也非失落，但无比尖锐，几乎让他失手摔碎端在手里的酒杯。  
他静静地坐了一会儿，然后回给卡卡西一条信息：  
“不。结束吧。”  
他必须承认，琳的归来让他和卡卡西之间本就不正当的关系显得十分……不堪。  
虽然他们都是成年人，在不影响其他人的情况下，你情我愿地上个床也无可厚非。不过眼下事情变得复杂起来。虽然浑身上下充斥着一股难言的焦躁，带土根本无法静下心思考，但即便是思绪如此混乱的情况下，他仍清楚一件事情——他不能一边看着琳对卡卡西表露出好感，一边继续跟卡卡西保持床伴关系。  
没错，琳在他心中那样重要，他不能这样对待琳。带土默默地将原因归结于此。  
十分钟后，手机提示音响起，消息是卡卡西发来的。  
“好。”

他们之间这段关系开始得十分随意，结束得也不曾拖泥带水。如同一颗落入大海的石子，一声闷响，几层涟漪过后，一切便归于沉寂，仿佛从未发生过。  
新的一周按时到来，木叶的季节也正式迈入深秋，街道上黄叶渐盛。  
宇智波带土走出会议室，微微拉开领带，长舒了一口气。周一早晨的例会总是沉闷无趣，无论经历多少次都无法适应。他挥退秘书，一个人沿着公司的楼层忙里偷闲地晃悠。走到四楼销售部的茶水间外，他偶然捕捉到了卡卡西的名字。  
从前工作场合碰见时，他们两个都默契地保持着公事公办的态度。其他时间有谁提起旗木卡卡西，带土一概当作没听见。但是这天，他一反常态地停下脚步，靠在茶水间门外的墙上，暗暗骂了自己一句，却还是抵不过内心的驱使。  
“今天旗木先生真的要来公司吗？”  
“绝对可靠，部长不是有个大合同想找他看一看嘛。”  
“太好了！又可以看到那张帅得人神共愤的脸了——”  
“唉，神明大人真是不公平。长得帅身材好也就算了，偏偏还那么有才华——”  
“听说他还是单身吧？”  
“好像是……没见过他戴婚戒，也没听说和什么人在交往……”  
“不知道最终谁能那么幸运……你看我怎么样？”  
“别做梦啦——”  
几个年轻姑娘清脆的笑闹声从房间里飘出，带土转身匆匆离开。不知为何，他发现自己半句都不想再多听了。

此后几天一直风平浪静。带土打定主意远离了公司所有部门的茶水间，又数度确认日程表，保证短时间内不必见到卡卡西。  
虽说结束这段关系只用了两条短信，干脆利落，但毕竟曾维持了七年，心理上难免需要一个缓冲期。  
七年，说长不长，说短却也不短的一段时间，若非野原琳打破了他们之间的平衡，带土或许尚且不会在意这一点。最初开始床伴关系时，他并没有想到这段关系能够维持这么久。说来可笑，这七年居然是他们认识以来相处最为和平的七年——不过这极有可能是因为他们几乎不在办公桌和床铺以外的地方说话。  
总之，带土认为要想让这段关系真正结束，他们暂时最好不要见面，免得尴尬。  
只可惜事与愿违。  
又是一个周五夜晚，往常的保留节目已经结束，带土没有别的事情，便留在公司加了会儿班，还给几个同样没走的下属买了宵夜。十点半他离开公司，路过神无毗桥时，眼角的余光不经意间扫到了停在桥边的一辆车。那是卡卡西的车。尽管理智告诫他不要在意，赶快离开，带土最终仍然无法控制地抬起双眼，四处搜寻了一番。  
他很快就找到了他。  
旗木卡卡西站在一侧护栏旁边，面朝着夜色下奔流不息的河水，背对带土，桥上的晚风吹荡起他的衣角和发梢。在路灯间相隔的阴影中，他的背影似乎透出无穷无尽的寂寥和……悔恨。  
从卡卡西身后的车道上经过的那个瞬间仿佛放慢了许多，又仿佛快得像是一场错觉。带土木然地驾车离开了神无毗桥，一直开到倒车镜里再也看不到桥架上的灯光，他才靠路边停下，深深地吐了口气。  
胸口传来一阵一阵尖锐的痛楚，他将额头抵在方向盘上，抵挡汹涌而来的回忆浪潮。  
此刻他无法欺骗自己。他知道，他不想见到卡卡西的真正理由，是害怕回忆将他淹没。

高三那年的夏天似乎比往年沉闷许多，空气中弥漫着看不见的水气，雨却一直没有下。  
宇智波带土就是在一个闷得几乎让人窒息的日子里，目睹了野原琳接受另一个男生的告白的场景。他并非没有想过哪天琳和其他人走到一起的可能性，只是在他的想象里，那个人一定是旗木卡卡西——假如是后者，他愿意咽下所有的苦涩，笑着祝福他们。  
那天的场面一度有些混乱。在看到琳点头之后，带土想也没想地冲了过去，一把推开那个向琳告白的男生。  
“为什么？”他生平第一次大声质问琳，“为什么要接受一个你不喜欢的人？”  
彼时野原琳什么话都没有说，只是朝他露出一个略带悲伤的笑容。  
不知是幸运还是不幸，那天他的莽撞行为并没有对琳的新恋情造成什么严重后果，那位名叫松本弘一的男生初中便和他们三人同校，早就知道卡卡西的事情，却没有放弃——对于这一点，带土倒是十分欣赏。于是从那天起，琳的身影渐渐从三人队伍里隐去，带土和卡卡西两人相处的时间不可避免地多了起来。  
改变发生得自然而然，结果却让人始料未及。在夏日末尾的某一天，在知了最后的鸣叫声中，卡卡西吻了带土。  
他至今不知道究竟是氛围使然，抑或另有其他什么原因，让他们跨越了友情的最后一道底线。就像他不知道彼时为何自己没有推开卡卡西。  
银发少年的双手自始至终都微微带着颤抖，而他也好不到哪里去。他们如同两只第一次踏入陌生世界的幼兽，内心怀揣着对未知事物的犹豫和畏惧，却敌不过本能的驱使，一步步走向迷雾笼罩的更深处。  
那是带土离开木叶之前，和卡卡西最后的交集。  
那年剩下的时间里，他们再没有说过任何话。毕业季如约而至，他们在沉默中各奔东西。后来的故事没什么新意，日子随着平淡无奇的生活一天天流逝，再纷乱的心绪也被现实渐渐抹平。琳和男友在大学的第一个年头里分了手，带土得知这件事后，专门跑到木叶来看望她——当然，和卡卡西心照不宣地避开了彼此。  
再次相见已是六年之后。  
重逢的机缘实在出乎带土的意料。公司招聘新的法律顾问时，他的心思正放在手中的合同单上，那是他接管公司以来的第一笔大生意，他需要用它来证明自己，因此把招聘一事全权交给了人事部。等到人事部部长带领着新员工推门而入时，宇智波带土才意识到他迎来的是什么。  
那年夏天发生的事情就像是一场意外的错误，可是六年之后，当拥有挽回的机会时，他们却没有选择抓住它，而是——  
一错再错。

五  
野原琳踏进餐厅大门，一眼便看到带土坐在角落的位置上，低垂着头，面容上笼罩着一层阴霾，不知在想些什么。她走过去拉开椅子坐下，带土这才回过神来，不好意思地冲她打了个招呼。  
“怎么看起来这么没精神？”她关切地问。  
“……昨晚没睡好。”  
琳叹了口气：“你这脸色，明显不止是昨晚没睡好。”  
印象里带土总是一副朝气蓬勃的模样，尤其是那双黑眼睛，圆润而明亮，镶嵌在他那张秀气和英挺并存的脸庞上，目光流转间极富活力。此刻整个人却像是霜打的茄子一般无精打采，连注意力都集中不起来。  
“你要是累的话，就不必请我出来吃饭了，应该好好休息才对。”  
“我没事。”带土扯了扯嘴角，把菜单推给琳，示意她先点单。琳低头扫了一遍菜单，没忍住一笑。这次的饭店仍旧是带土定的，表面上看起来其貌不扬，似乎不像是带土会挑选的地方，但是看到单子后面那一溜令人眼花缭乱的甜品名称时，她算是知道原因了。  
带土显然是这里的常客，琳点完单后，他把菜单合上递给等在一旁的服务生，说了句“老样子”。  
“新工作怎么样？”服务生离开后，带土问道，“还适应吗？”  
“挺好的，只是……”琳停顿了一下，微微有些无奈地笑道，“以前每天都过得忙碌又紧张，还得提防着周围随时有可能打起来，那会儿总想着什么时候能轻松一些，现在真的换了个环境，反而觉得心里空荡荡的。”  
“空荡荡的……”  
“嗯，其实再过一阵子就——”琳原本想让他不必担心，话说到一半却发现带土的目光又放空了，“带土？”  
没有反应。  
她稍稍提高音量：“带土！”  
“啊？”宇智波带土回过神来，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“抱歉。”  
“……你跟卡卡西吵架了吗？”琳看了他一会儿，突然开口问道。  
带土一愣，紧接着绷紧下颌：“没有。”  
听着他冷淡又僵硬的语气，琳忍不住在心中叹了口气。  
多少年了，这两个人在彼此的问题上还是没有半点儿长进。她回想起少年时光里那些鲜活而热烈的片段，那时带土和卡卡西无时无刻不在斗嘴吵架，她常常在一旁偷笑着看上一会儿，然后跑过去拉起两人的手，要他们好好相处。  
她知道，这两个人远比嘴上愿意表达的更喜欢对方。  
至于那份喜欢究竟从何时起变化成了另一种超越友情的存在，琳想，即使是当事人也不一定说得清楚。可当一个人爱上另一个人时，纵然自身尚不知晓，爱意却实难隐藏，她一直看得很明白。  
如果说宇智波带土在重逢那日曾短暂地猜对过什么事情，那就是琳的确已经放下了卡卡西。或者说，早在当年她打定主意接受另一个男生的告白之前，她就已经彻底的放下了。若谈及原因，那个“原因”此刻正坐在她的对面，一脸冷硬地盯着侍者刚刚送上桌的前菜，似乎跟它有说不清的仇怨似的。  
感情一事总是当局者迷，旁观者清。虽然她自知不该插手，但是要她继续视若无睹，她却也做不到。她和他们从小一起长大，抛开那些曾经懵懂的情愫不谈，她早就把他们当作家人，从心底而言，她比任何人都更希望他们获得幸福。  
琳清了清嗓子，决定今天无论如何都不会放过带土。  
“还说没有。你只要一出现这个样子，准是和卡卡西有关系。”  
“我和他——”  
“你这几天见过他吗？”琳打断他的话。  
“……没有。”  
“也许你该见见他。说不定你去看看他现在什么样子，事情就解决了。”  
带土脑海里不可阻止地闪过那晚在神无毗桥上看到的卡卡西的背影，一时间说不出任何话来。他知道那天自己的举动说的好听点儿是路过，说的难听点儿，跟逃跑也没有什么区别——单单一个背影就让他不敢多看，他实在无法想象，真的面对卡卡西那张脸上的神情时，他又会作何反应。  
不过，虽然脑袋里一片混乱，带土还是没有错过琳的话带来的一丝异样感。  
“……你为什么这么说？”  
琳微微一笑，没有正面回答他，而是提起另一件事。  
“你还记得我接受弘一告白那天的事情吧？”  
带土默不作声地点了点头。  
“那时你问我了一个问题，我没有回答，因为那个答案实际上与我无关，我不希望因为我的一时口快，而破坏你和卡卡西原有的关系。”琳看着带土茫然的神色，心下感叹，“现在看来，我倒是该把那个答案告诉你了。”  
她端起茶杯轻抿一口，而后迎着带土的目光说：“我之所以放下对卡卡西的心意，带土，是因为我知道他喜欢你。”  
“你……你在说什么……”  
“你究竟是真的从来没想过，还是害怕去想？”  
“…………”  
“我知道你一直顾虑着我的心情，而卡卡西他……某种意义上来说也在顾虑我。可是带土啊，这就像是一盘棋，而下棋的人是你们两个，哪怕我曾经参与其中，也早在十二年前就退出局外了。所以，”她冲挚友眨眨眼睛，“你们两个就别再拿我当棋子推来推去了。”  
“琳——”带土急忙想要辩解，琳朝他摆了摆手。  
“我不是在指责你们，只是觉得你们不该继续这么傻乎乎地僵持下去。”  
“……我们没有僵持。”带土沉默良久，终于说道，“已经结束了。”  
琳摇了摇头，“真的结束了，你就不会是这幅模样。”  
“…………”  
“也许哪一步棋下错了，才走到今天的地步，但棋盘上没有死局，只是未解而已。与其自欺欺人地说结束了，不如好好想一想，这盘棋走得这样艰难，为什么你还是放不下——再想一想，既然放不下，那下一步又该往哪里走。”

六  
宇智波带土开始觉得星期一跟他有仇。  
周六和琳的一场谈话让他整个双休日都过得浑浑噩噩，心神不宁。他试图听从琳的建议，好好整理一番思绪，却总是静不下心，仿佛哪里仍缺少一点儿至关重要的东西。心情原本就不甚明朗，周一例会上竟然还有两个部门的主管毫不懂得察言观色，当场吵了起来。走出会议室大门时，带土感到太阳穴突突直疼。  
但这还不是最糟糕的。  
上午十点钟，当旗木卡卡西出现在他的办公室里，将一封辞呈交给他时，带土简直怀疑自己睡眠不足产生了幻觉，又或者正处在梦境之中，根本还没有睡醒。  
“……你这是什么意思？”他紧紧皱起眉，盯着辞呈，好像那玩意儿下一秒就会跳起来咬人一样。  
“表面意思。”卡卡西波澜不惊地回道，“我打算走了。”  
“走？”带土敏锐地捕捉到他用的字眼，“走去哪儿？”  
“这没有必要报告吧。”  
话是这么说没错，不过带土发现自己咬紧了牙关，心头冒起一股无名的火气。  
“你辞职总要有个正当理由。”  
“都写在辞呈里了。”  
“旗木卡卡西，”带土面色阴沉，语气不善地喊道，“我说的是‘理由’，不是什么冠冕堂皇的借口。”  
自进门以来便完美无缺地挂在脸上的面具破露出一条裂缝，卡卡西抿了抿嘴唇，眼底闪过一丝痛苦。  
“结束了。”他说。  
“啊？”  
“你说的。我们结束了。”他闭上眼睛，“这就是理由。”  
带土停在辞呈上的手指尖禁不住一抖。他隐隐约约有所预感，但那预感太过朦胧，就如同卡卡西其人一般，近在眼前却无法看透。  
“……你把话讲清楚。”  
接下来是一阵令人窒息的沉默。卡卡西一动不动地站着，微微垂下头，额前的刘海遮盖了他眼里的一切。  
良久之后，他才再度开口。  
“也好。”他的声音陡然苦涩起来，语气却十分平静，“我一直爱着你。”  
这句话来得意料之外，又仿佛情理之中。先前那一丝朦胧飘忽的预感刹那间有了沉甸甸的重量，降落在他的胸口，一直隐隐颤抖着的心，蓦地安稳了下来。尽管从琳口中听到过这件事，但带土其实并不大相信。那个冰雪一般的旗木卡卡西怎么可能爱着什么人呢？可是，就在刚才，就在眼前——他说他爱他。  
莫名烦闷了近两个星期的心情忽然间云消雾散，带土竭尽全力才勉强维持住表情，抬起一只手挡住了止不住有上扬趋势的嘴角。  
卡卡西没有抬头，似乎觉得既然最大的秘密已经坦白，那就没必要再隐瞒其他的了，破罐子破摔般接连说道：  
“我知道你喜欢琳，所以我始终压抑着这份感情，哪怕只能做朋友也无所谓。可是琳和松本在一起之后，你和我……我们两个单独相处的时间就越来越多了。你是个大大咧咧的人，生气也好笑闹也好，根本不会注意——”他的话音猛地一停，几秒钟后复有接起，“总之，那天发生的事情，到头来是我趁虚而入，利用了你的脆弱时期。那以后你一直躲着我，我想这样也好，因为我……没脸见你。”  
“说的好听，真当我是傻子么。”带土故作冷硬地哼道，庆幸卡卡西仍低着头，否则这戏他可就演不下去了，“既然没脸见我，干嘛还来这里应聘？”  
“……你猜得没错。”卡卡西短促地笑了一声，似是自嘲地说，“我来这里应聘，的确是故意的。我知道我不该见你，但……”他叹了口气：“这几年来我其实很后悔。”  
带土心头一惊，不明白他说的后悔是什么意思。好在卡卡西没有停顿，继续说道：  
“你说那究竟算是什么样的关系……既非陌路，亦非故人。我总是忍不住想，如果我没有放纵自己，你我也不会走到今天这一步。很多次我都想结束掉这段关系，但只要一看见你，所有的决心就又破碎了。我最终没办法欺骗自己——只要有一线机会，我就不想只跟你做朋友。”  
卡卡西抬起眼睛，露出一个轻浅而决然的笑容。  
“所以你看，只有我再也见不到你，这段关系才能如你所愿的真正终结……带土。”

这天上午以来，宇智波带土第一次看清卡卡西的面容。他下意识地挺直脊背，微微前倾，目光落在卡卡西的身上。纯粹而专注，像是第一次看到这个人；又好像这是最后的机会，他要用目光在这个人身上烙下印记。  
带土一直看了许久许久。然后，他站起身，越过办公桌，走到卡卡西面前，如同一个看到了世间不可思议的奇迹的孩子一般，眼底盛着惊叹和渴望，轻轻问道：  
“我能抱抱你吗？”

他的双臂拥裹住另一个身躯。  
从身体两侧和手臂的缝隙中穿过，于后背正中交叉，稍一用力，那副身躯便向前撞进他的怀抱里。他的下巴恰好垫在卡卡西的右肩上，脸颊紧紧贴住他的右耳和脖颈，人体的温度源源不断地传来，不算太高，却烫得让他几乎落泪。  
不知过了多久，他感到另一双手臂缓缓地，缓缓地抬起，一只环住了他的腰身，另一只则向上游移，细长有力的五指没入他的发丝间，施予一股温柔的压力。  
卡卡西紧紧地回拥了他，将脸庞埋进他的颈窝。  
“带土……”  
一声颤抖的呼唤，像极了彼时的少年。  
这是他们第一次在床上以外的地方拥抱彼此，隔着几层衣服，却是第一次离得这样近。  
话语的尾音引发了一阵颤动，通过两人相贴的身躯传到四肢百骸，填满每一处空洞，又随着血脉的流通而汇聚，落定在心脏的位置。  
宇智波带土发现自己的心重重地跳了起来，这股感觉……异常熟悉。

其实带土记得很多事情。  
比如少时他打完架，带着伤回到两位同伴身边时，卡卡西虽然总是站在一旁嘲笑他连架都不会打，可每次嘲笑过后，对方会用同一副冷淡的语气告诉他怎样出拳更合适，动手的时机又在哪里。于是后来他的身手愈来愈好，受伤的时候便跟着越来越少。  
再比如这些年里，虽然表面上总是一副漠不关心的态度，但每当他出差回来，对方在床笫之间的动作便会分外缓慢温柔。情事结束后，他总能睡一个安稳香甜的好觉。  
带土也清楚很多事情。  
尽管彼时他不愿意正视现实，一味地逃避自己的内心，但他必须承认，看到卡卡西和琳谈笑风生，想到他们两人或许最终会走到一起时，他心里腾起的那股情绪叫做嫉妒。  
而那年夏天末尾，他没有推开卡卡西的原因，说起来倒也格外简单。那天他们聊到了什么有趣的话题，卡卡西往日淡漠的面容上罕见地浮现出一个灿烂的笑容，那一笑仿佛冰雪融化，在晚风和蝉鸣中，显得格外美好。  
他怔怔地看着他，只觉得自己的心重重地跳了起来。  
——当初他选择回应，并非由于脆弱，而是因为心动。走到无路可走的地步，却仍放不下的原因，到头来和卡卡西的没什么两样。  
所幸世上并无死局，只待一步正确的解法。

“我也爱你。”他说。  
漫长的时光里，其实他们一直相爱着。

七  
“这玩意儿我就当从来没见过。”  
宇智波带土坐回办公桌后，捏起那封辞呈在空气中抖了两下之后，心情愉悦地把它扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“反正我看你也不是真的想辞职。况且这两天有个合同需要研究，你必须到场。这样吧，我特别准你一天假，回去好好调整调整心态，明天不许迟到。”他朝几步开外的法律顾问先生扬了扬眉梢，“有什么意见吗？”  
“没意见，老板说什么就是什么。”卡卡西恭恭敬敬地答道，嘴角噙着一抹笑，明明是接受命令的一方，却不知打哪儿透出一股仿佛是在纵容他的气息来。  
带土没忍住翻了个白眼，心想果然不论过去多少年，他还是讨厌卡卡西这副天生压人一等的态度。  
“那就赶紧走吧，今天别再让我看到你这张脸。”  
旗木卡卡西一如既往地对他的恶声恶语不甚在意，点了点头，转身潇洒地离开了办公室。  
两分钟后，带土的私人电话响了起来。  
他掏出手机，对着来电显示的人名眨了眨眼，一脸提防地接起电话。  
“……喂？”  
“在工作吗？我有件事想跟你说。”卡卡西一本正经的声音从另一端传来，“我的老板临时给我放了一天假，所以我想问问你有没有空。”  
“……干嘛？”  
“去约会怎么样？”  
带土没有预料到这句话。过去，约会一词是彼此心照不宣的禁语，仿佛一旦用了它，他们的关系就不再是单纯的床伴，而是更为亲密和特别的……恋人。  
事实上，他们的确已经是恋人了。  
这个认知让带土的心口又是一阵悸动，他深吸了一口气，正打算回答，就听见卡卡西又接着说道：  
“当然了，如果你今天不想看见我的脸的话，那就算了。”  
还真以为他一点儿都不在意呢，原来是在这儿等着。宇智波带土撇了撇嘴角，决定不跟卡卡西一般见识。  
“……我有空。”  
说完，他挂断电话，再也忍不住似的，冲着办公室的门笑了起来。

END


End file.
